Battery-powered massaging devices are well-known in the art. Some of these massaging devices have been described in prior art patents. Examples of these patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,529, 5,519,292, 4,116,233, 3,623,481, 2,918,055, 2,350,817, and 2,286,089.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,529 and 5,519,292 are both directed to finger massage apparatuses that are mountable on the hand and wrist of the user, as may be seen in their FIGS. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,233 is mountable to all four fingers of one hand, and includes a large, apparently smooth and fixed massage ball 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,481 is mounted to only one finger of the user. However, this device include no panels that are vibrated by housing. Instead, the vibrator shown in the '481 patent transmits vibrations to the finger to which it is attached. The vibrations are, in this way, imparted to the finger. The finger is then placed in the mouth of the user to massage the gums.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,055 and 2,350,817 are both directed to hand massagers. Both of the devices depicted in these patents are secured to several fingers of the user. These devices also impart vibratory forces to the hand of the user, which is in turn used for massaging either the user or another.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,089 is directed to a hand attachment means for a vibrator. This device is secured to three fingers of a user.